


Age Shall Not Wither Them

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distant future fic in which Nick and Sean are now elderly grandfathers... this hasn't slowed them down any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Shall Not Wither Them

**Author's Note:**

> This one came right out of left field. Based loosely on my trips to Normandy with the D-Day Landing Veterans. Never ever underestimate what old soldiers get up to if let off the leash. Providing that Sean and Nick are allowed to grow old, I do picture them doing it on their own terms. Forcefully, if necessary.

“Let me get this straight…” Kelly Burkhardt raked his hands through his greying hair, and glared at his younger son. “You just let him go.”

Michael’s lower lip pouted, his big blue-grey eyes looked round and sad, and about as much like a puppy as a battle-tested Grimm of thirty-one was capable of. He also looked astonishingly like his grandfather had at roughly the same age. Kelly had seen the pictures.

“And Grandpa Sean too…” Michael’s self-preservation fairy was so not on duty tonight.

Kelly blanched. He was not explaining that one to his half-sister. He rubbed his hands over his face and tried to think of a plausible excuse. This one was not on him.

“Michael, it was very simple, pick up Grandpa Nick, and Grandpa Sean, and deliver them to Julie’s wedding. Instead you let them go galloping off into the woods after a….”

“I think it was a siegbarste.”

“Oh, that’s just perfect….” Kelly threw up his hands. “Your grandfathers are 87 and 94 for heaven’s sake. I know they don’t look it, but…”

“They’ll be fine.”

“And you know this, how?”

“Grandpa Nick had his elephant gun.”

“FAN-tastic.” For the eighth time Kelly wished he had insisted on the lovely gated community with hot and cold running staff, where his troublesome fathers could play canasta and go bowling… just like Uncle Monroe and Aunt Rosalee, and would not to just be able to go and chase errant Wesen all over the forests of Portland. Terrifying their son and daughter… and Diana in a mood was not something to be trifled with. Why his father thought he would need an elephant gun at a wedding was a mystery that Kelly wasn’t certain he wanted to decipher.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“Was there something you intended telling me. Perhaps?” The sound of his sister’s chilly voice, Kelly spun round. Almost fifty years of practice prevented him actually dropping his phone or losing control of his bladder, but it was a close run thing.

“You heard.”

“I heard.” Diana Meisner-Renard gave her younger half-brother that look. Kelly sighed.

Around the time of his father’s 50th birthday, his dad and Uncle Sean had finally stopped trying to bury the hatchet between each other’s shoulder blades, and finally accepted what everyone else had known for at least two decades. They kinda liked each other.

Or as Kelly put it, they finally gave up the fighting and moved on to the….

“Quite enough of that, thank you.” Diana shot him a look.

With her rather severe, sleek-blonde hairdo, impossibly expensive Chanel skirt suit, and fine knit sweater, Diana looked every inch her father’s daughter. As the Lady Mayor of Portland, she had a quite a chunk of his political ambition too. One of her more inconvenient powers was that she could read minds. Kelly had been trying to keep her out of his mental closet since he was a teenager.

His phone rang. Saved from trying to explain his thoughts, Kelly answered.

“Hello.”

“Kelly.”

“DAD!” Kelly waved a hand at his sister, “Where the hell are you?” His eyes widened. “You’re where? Is Uncle Sean with you…” He could hear something in the background that said that Sean was definitely there, and definitely not pleased.

“Stay there.” Kelly raked his free hand through his messed up grey hair again. “Just stay put and we’ll come and get you.” He rang off and stuffed the phone in his pocket.

Diana had that look again. “Not my fault.” He threw both hands up.

She sniffed. “I’m driving.”

 

Kelly adjusted his grip on the passenger seat and resisted the urge to grab hold of the seatbelt. His mother’s twisted plan for allowing his father to teach Diana to drive was something he refused to get behind even as a young child. When the time came, he saved for his own driving lessons by means of summer jobs. He had never regretted it.

Diana’s driving was quite terrifying enough.

The parking area hove into view, and there they were. Sitting quite unrepentantly side by side on the picnic table. Nick’s enormous cannon rested on the table behind.

“Siegbarste.” Kelly may have whimpered. His stomach hadn't yet caught up with the rest of him.

His fathers’ smiled knowingly. “Over there,” Nick waved a hand.

Predictably, Sean was unruffled, his attire impeccable as ever. Still the tall, imposing figure he had always been, though the hair was steel grey these days, and the hearing, not what it once was. The only real concession he had made to his advanced age, the elegant Victorian walking stick that Kelly was certain contained a sword, but he had never been allowed to check it out for himself.

“FATHER!”

Diana pursed her lips. “FATHER!!” She upped the volume a little.

“Yes, yes,” Sean looked grumpy, “no need to shout.”

The look she gave her father was all hexenbiesty, as Kelly termed it. Uncle Sean was as cool as a cucumber, merely raising an eyebrow at her. Kelly still wondered how he did that.

“You are supposed to be at Julie’s wedding right now.” Diana tried for mournful. It didn’t quite come off.

“We’ve got time.” Nick squinted at his watch. Kelly sighed.

“Where are your glasses, dad?”

“Around here somewhere,” Nick absently patted his pockets, until Sean reached across and plucked the glasses from his inside jacket pocket. “Hmmm… thank you.”

He stuck the glasses on his nose. “We’ve got time.”

Sean rolled his eyes and stood up. Both Diana and Kelly pretended not to hover. Not that he needed it. But there might come a day when he did. Yet another reason Kelly wished he had managed to get them into that retirement community.

Nick stood up. The standing required some more hovering, and a small anxiety. Nicholas Burkhardt having given in, just a little, to his genetic disposition, and wasn’t quite the svelte figure he had cut in his youth.

Nick blamed his waistline on Sean’s culinary expertise, and the cheese cake that they both loved so much.

While Kelly urged his elderly father’s to the car, Diana made a discrete call to her main wesen unit, who would come and clear away the siegbarste, and remove her step-father’s elephant gun at the same time. “No you can’t take it to the wedding.”

Since his fathers’ had arranged themselves in the back seat, despite Sean’s superior length of leg, Kelly resigned himself to the front seat. At some point he and Diana were going to have to have the talk again. He just hoped it went better this time.


End file.
